prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dean27/WWE SmackDown preview, April 24, 2018: Daniel Bryan meets The A-Lister on “Miz TV”
Daniel Bryan to appear on “Miz TV” Last week, The Miz received the news that he would be heading to SmackDown LIVE in the 2018 Superstar Shake-up. Under normal circumstances, that probably would have been good news. Unfortunately for The Awesome One, his return to Team Blue was requested by Daniel Bryan. There is a long history between the two, dating back to Season 1 of NXT in 2010, but the bad blood in recent years can be traced back to The A-Lister’s first turn on SmackDown LIVE. Then the brand’s General Manager, Bryan was very critical of The Miz’s in-ring style and minced no words when expressing those views to Miz’s face on WWE Talking Smack. Bryan’s criticism sent The Awesome One flying off the handle in a rant about Bryan and his retirement that left Bryan so furious that he walked off the show. The Miz took things even further, mocking Bryan during his matches by using The Beard’s trademark kicks. Jimmy Uso takes on Rowan of The Bludgeon Brothers Last week, the rivalry between The Usos and SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Bludgeon Brothers became extremely personal when Naomi rushed to ringside to plead with Harper & Rowan not to destroy her husband, Jimmy, and brother-in-law, Jey. The Bludgeon Brothers, perhaps showing a small amount of compassion, ended the carnage. The Usos are not going to back down from the massive mallet-wielders in the face of their title match at this Friday’s Greatest Royal Rumble event, as Jimmy Uso is stepping up to take on Rowan in one-on-one competition. How will he handle the monstrous Superstar? Will Naomi heed her family’s advice and stay out of The Bludgeon Brothers’ path of destruction? Charlotte Flair & Carmella sign the contract for their SmackDown Women’s Title rematch at WWE Backlash The WWE Universe is still reeling from Carmella’s shocking Money in the Bank contract cash-in that saw her take the SmackDown Women’s Championship from Charlotte Flair. The Queen isn’t waiting very long to invoke her rematch clause against The Princess of Staten Island. Tonight on SmackDown LIVE, the two will sign the paperwork to make their SmackDown Women’s Championship rematch official for WWE Backlash on Sunday, May 6. What will happen when these two rivals meet in the squared circle? Asuka to make SmackDown LIVE in-ring debut tonight in tag bout with Becky Lynch against The IIconics One week after Asuka arrived on SmackDown LIVE as part of the Superstar Shake-up, The Empress of Tomorrow will make her official in-ring debut as a member of the blue brand when she teams up with Becky Lynch to battle The IIconics. Asuka's stunning SmackDown arrival came this past Tuesday when she saved Becky and Charlotte Flair from a three-on-two beatdown at the hands of SmackDown Women's Champion Carmella and Billie Kay & Peyton Royce of The IIconics. The duo of Kay & Royce has certainly been causing a stir since they debuted on SmackDown LIVE, particularly when they attacked Charlotte, which led to Carmella successfully cashing in her Money in the Bank contract. But will The IIconics be ready for Asuka? See also *SmackDown Live! *April 24, 2018 edition of SmackDown Live! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts